thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Leafpaw
Leafpool is a brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Appearances Firestar’s Quest She was born as Leafkit to Sandstorm and Firestar with her sister Squirrelkit. Midnight She and has sister are the opposite, but they have a special connection that helps her sister when she had to treat rat bites with burdock root and in turn, Squirrelpaw felt the taste in her mouth. Moonrise She saved the RiverClan apprentice Reedpaw. She and Sorreltail are out hunting when Sorreltail crosses the boarder and Hawkfrost then tries to take her prisoner. She then finds out that the father of Hawkfrost and Mothwing was Tigerstar. At the end of the book, she is captured by twolegs. Dawn She was saved by many ThunderClan cats and befriended the kittypet Cody. Starlight She finds out that her friend, Mothwing doesn’t belive in StarClan. She then finds the moon pool with her friend Sorreltail. She then gets her warrior name, Leafpool. At the end of the book, she was a look out for if any cats come to attack the camp. When she is up there, two ShadowClan cats bump into her and she finds herself clinging to a rock to save her life. She then sees Crowfeather and begs him for help, after he brings her up, he confesses that she walks in his dreams and he loves her. Twilight She starts to be a little disconnected from the rest of clan life because she is lost in her thoughts of Crowfeather. They start to sneak meeting with each other and Crowfeather asks her to go away with him and she doesn’t want to, but after she and Cinderpelt fight and she thinks that Brightheart is trying to take her job, she goes with him. They begin their journey together and go to a place where they meet Midnight and she tells them that her kin (badgers) are coming to attack the clans. After that, they go back and return to their clans. Sunset She now stayed with ThunderClan because her mentor was killed by a badger in the attack. She isn’t trusted by some of the cats in the clans and some of the kits or apprentices speak out of turn and criticize her. She still thinks a lot about Crowfeather, but now, Bluestar, Lionheart, and Yellowfang show her three stars and tell her that three cats she has yet to meet will shape her life. After sunset: we need to talk She is frantic and tries to tell Crowfeather something, but stops when he says that he has a mate and kit. When ThunderClan cats come to bring her home and WindClan cats come for Crowfeather, she says that she hopes she doesn’t regret not talking to him that day. The Sight She takes Hollypaw on as her apprentice, but it is said that she was looking strait at Squirrelflight and they both had looks of dismay and sadness in their eyes. She goes to the moon pool once to ask StarClan if Graystripe or Brambleclaw should be deputy and is followed by Jaypaw who steps and sees into her dream. She then thinks that he is destined to be a medicine cat and he yells at her that ‘’she can’t have two apprentices’’. Later, her first apprentice Hollypaw stops being her apprentice and she takes on Jaypaw. Dark River She becomes worried and confused when Cinderpaw falls off the Sky-oak and breaks her leg. When Hollypaw goes missing, it is noted by Jaypaw that she is more worried than Hollypaw mother, Squirrelflight. Outcast She is very jumpy and unfocused when the cats get ready to leave for the mountains. Eclipse She keeps pushing for Cinderpaw to have her warrior assessment and when her hind leg buckles again, she spoils her and approves when Jaypaw teaches Cinderpaw how to swim to exercise. Long Shadows She starts to fret about the sick cats and is very upset that there is no catmint. She then gives Jaypaw his full medicine cat name, Jayfeather. After the fire, she is very distant and is the won who found out that Ashfur had been murdered. Sunrise In the beginning, she finds a tuff of fur from the cat that killed Ashfur under his claws and thinks that it is her fault he is dead. She then puts the tuff of fur in a leaf wrap and hides it in the back of her herb storage thinking that ‘’no one must ever know’’. Throughout the book she is jumpy and something seams to be bugging her. It is later reviled that she is the mother of the three and that she had them with Crowfeather. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were probably the three stars she saw in Sunset and the three cats that would shape her destiny. After the gathering were her secret is reviled, Hollyleaf tries to get her to eat death berries, but she comments, “I have lost my calling as a medicine cat, my kits, and the cat I once loved. Do you think it will be easier for me to live or die?” and walks away.